The truth about Haruno Sakura
by bunni x33
Summary: What happens if Haruno Sakura is not a Haruno? What if all these years, she's just been using a powerful genjutsu illusion to hide her real identity? What will Sasuke, after returning from Orichimaru.. think?
1. Default Chapter

"Great", thought a groggy Sakura, "it's already morning".  
  
Slowly she got out of bed, and got dressed. Now 19, she had grown into a magnet that seemed to attract many boys. Her pink, layered her, hung had the middle of her back, and her biceps were wrapped with a white bandage- like material. As she put on her forehead protector, she smirked. She still remembered the day that she became a jounin. Everyone was shocked at her abilities. Hah, she had taught them how much Haruno Sakura can be worth. Before running out of the door of the house, she glanced at a picture on her desk. It was a picture of Kakashi sensei, Naruto, and... Sasuke-kun..  
  
"What are you thinking Sakura!? You have to go train!  
  
That was 5 years ago. He's gone bad, face it!" She scolded herself. And before you could say bye, she had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura reappeared in a dense forrest. Her favorite area to train. Privately.  
  
"I wonder when anyone will finally realize who I really am." She asked herself, "oh well, I guess I wont reveal my true identity unless I really need to. Besides, if I ever revealed myself, I would shock everyone, and it's already been more than 11 years since I've used my real identity. This illusion jutsu of being a Haruno is really tricking everyone."  
  
Shaking her head, she quickly cleared her thoughts. C'mon Sakura! Gotta train! "Here we go", she muttered. Jumping swiftly from tree to tree, she performed a recent jutsu that she had just learned. Landing gracefully on the ground, the trees she had performed the jutsu on, tumbled down to the floor. "Perfect", she thought panting, "now, just a little more other of my jutsus."  
  
And she was on the go again...  
  
Sasuke had grown into a handsome man. His sharingon had fully developed and any girl who looked at him would fall head over heels in love with him.  
  
"Bah", he thought, "Girls are so annoying".  
  
Annoying. That word. It reminded him of someone.. Who? Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a large sound of crashing trees and dust from somewhere in the forrest before him. "Hmph, let's check it out. Maybe I can get another kill today".  
  
After completing some of her best jutsus, Sakura was tired out, the area around her was full of dirt and fallen trees.  
  
"Oops", she thought smirking. Suddenly a light noise alerted her and she quickly went into defense mode, to check out who was spying on her.  
  
A kunai suddenly tore through the air behind her, but with no trouble at all, she caught it with her bare two fingers.  
  
"hmm, whoever you are, I'm just going to tell you that using shurikens and kunai won't work on me. If you want to kill me, you're going to have to do better than that."  
  
A chuckle sounded from a broken tree, and out stepped Sasuke. Sakura, confused at the man's familiarity and handsome looks, glared at him.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked annoyed. "If you want my name, you should give yours first." Was the reply. Sakura looked at his eyes. Wait, I know those eyes. Sharingon!? What? It can only be... an uchiha... Itachi?! No, cant be....  
  
"S-sasuke- k-k-kun?" asked Sakura weakily.  
  
The young man seemed surprised at the pink haired jounin's response. Did she just call him –kun? Who is this shinobi? She looks so familiar... and she isn't all that bad looking either...  
  
"How do you know my name... and why are you calling me as though we were old friends?" he asked in an inquiring voice.  
  
The girl smirked. "You don't remember me? Nothing at all? Has Orichimaru erased your memory? Or are you just too stubborn to recognize an old teammate?"  
  
Teammate? What.. Suddenly, it hit him. This girl, pink hair, green eyes, that voice... he looked around them, no it couldn't be her. Or else how could she have gotten so strong that she could take down all these trees?  
  
"...Sakura?"  
  
"Psh, FINALLY! You're very slow Sasuke".  
  
"Whatever", was Sasuke's reply.  
  
"How have you been? Why didn't you come back to us? And why did you want to leave us and become evil!?!?"  
  
"That doesn't matter, I have a question though. These trees, did you knock them all down?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"um, yeah, I kind of got carried away with my training", answered Sakura sheepishly.  
  
Training? Since when did she begin training? Sasuke looked at her, but instead of reocognizing her, he spotted something with his sharingon.... GENJUTSU?!  
  
"You're not Sakura... why are you making an illusion to be like her?" demanded Sasuke.  
  
"what are you talking about Sasuke.." asked Sakura, suddenly worried because she knew that he had noticed her powerful illusion.  
  
"Don't pretend. I can see through that genjutsu no matter how strong it is. Why are you pretending to be Haruno Sakura?!"  
  
Sakura sighed. I guess today is the day when I finally reveal my true identity...  
  
Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes, "Sasuke, after all these years that I've known you. I need to tell you something. I....I'm not a haruno." 


	2. chap 2

Sasuke chuckled again. "That's a good joke. C'mon, who are you. Stop pretending to be someone you're not. I knew that you weren't Sakura from the moment I saw these trees that were torn down."  
  
"You underestimate me, Sasuke-Kun." Replied Sakura angrily.  
  
"I created this illusion when I was little, to protect myself. It was from fear... of someone. The only reason why you never realized my genjutsu even when we were on the team together, was because you never looked at me with your sharingan." Sakura explained.  
  
"Fine. I believe you. Whatever. Just show your real identity then." Sasuke demanded  
  
"Why should I? It could put me in more danger than I was in before." Sakura shot back.  
  
"You've changed. A lot, Sakura... if it even is you." Smirked Sasuke.  
  
"Yeah, well, of course I changed. I'm a jounin, thank you very much."  
  
"A jounin?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "What happened to Naruto?"  
  
"He's off on A class missions all the time now. Of course, he's a jounin too."  
  
"That bastard. Anyways, if you show me your real identity that you've kept secret all these years, maybe I won't go back to Orichimaru's place." Sasuke bribed.  
  
As Sakura was just about to give in, a voice suddenly penetrated the air.  
  
"Oh, little brother, you humor me so often." A thick voice drawled out of nowhere.  
  
Sasuke realized immediately who was speaking and growled.  
  
"You finally decided to show yourself... Itachi...why at this moment? Have you been spying on me?" Sasuke spat.  
  
"Oh no no, rather, I chose to spy on your little girlfriend here." Itachi's voice said.  
  
Sasuke looked over at Sakura, and he noticed that she was shaking.  
  
"Oh shit, Itachi has identified me. Damnit, I thought that this cover would hide me away for the rest of his existence." She thought in a panicky way.  
  
Sakura... Sasuke frowned... something's wrong. "You coward, why don't you just show yourself to us." Sasuke yelled.  
  
"Why not..." a voice suddenly said behind him. Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise, and quickly disappeared and reappeared on a tree. Itach stood there, with a dark colored jacket. His hair hung over his face similar to Sasuke's, and his sharingans were blood red. Sakura, still stood there, silent, with her hair over her face, and her whole body shaking.  
  
Itachi looked at Sakura and smirked. "Long time, no see..." he cooed mysteriously. Sakura didn't reply, and Sasuke took this time to try some new jutsus he had learned from Orichimaru.  
  
Flames, suddenly darted at Itachi who easily blocked them with a flick of his hand. "Pathetic. Brother, you were always pathetic. What makes you think you can beat me?" Itachi asked.  
  
Itachi went back to terrorizing Sakura. "Did you really think, I would never be able to find you?"  
  
Sakura's body shook harder.  
  
"Guess what. I found you... Sakura-chan...are you still as weak as when I last saw you?" Itachi asked slyly.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura tilted her head toward Itachi, her pink hair falling in one direction, and her green eyes shone brightly in a determined manner.  
  
"Hell no.", She spat back softly. Then swiftly her hands were together, dancing in rhythm to perform a great jutsu. One that removed her genjutsu. Suddenly, a strong wind blew around Sakura's body, and the wind was so strong that dirt and bushes were picked up.  
  
As quickly as it had begun. The wind stopped. And a black haired girl stood in front of Sasuke and Itachi. Hair shadowed her expression and face. Her body was the same height as Haruno Sakura, but the hair style was the same, long, layered hair. She wore a dark blue tank top and tight shorts that consisted of a lot of chakra bandages.  
  
Finally, the mysterious girl lifted her head, for all to see.  
  
Sasuke stared in disbelief.  
  
Itachi chuckled, "I knew it", he said simply. 


	3. chap3

Hey guys, thanks for all your support. =] Especially for my first fanfic. Please help correct any mistakes because I'm definitely not the greatest writer.  
  
---------------------  
  
Sasuke could only stare, wide eyed. The world seemed to come to a crashing halt.  
  
"What's going on!?" he demanded, "Who are you!?" There was a sigh.  
  
"Sasuke...I'm still the same Sakura. Only I'm not a Haruno. This is my true appearance."  
  
"Then why have you been hiding your true appearance!?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Itachi was annoyed, "You two are in my way. Now, fight me."  
  
Sasuke growled, and stood in his fighting position.  
  
"I think Sasuke should know the story, since he does deserves to. Sasuke, close your eyes." Sakura commanded.  
  
Sasuke just looked at her. "DO IT!" Sakura demanded. Sasuke closed his eyes, "Sakura, if you do anything stupid, I'll kill you without hesitation." "Whatever," Sakura replied, and put her hands together, once again performing one of her special gen-jutsus.  
  
Her fingers interlaced, dancing in and out. Tiny sparks of blue chakra flew out in every direction. Then, concentrating in Sasuke's direction, she sent a force into Sasuke, who immediately fell, and seemed to fall asleep.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
Where am I? Little children giggled.  
  
A young boy, about 15 held the hand of a girl with black hair, who must have been around 5, and were running across a field. It was colored bright, with blue, reds, and yellows. The sun shined all of its glory on them, bringing out the flowers even more.  
  
"Sakura-Chan! C'mon, let's go pick some flowers!" the boy said gently to the little girl.  
  
"Ok Itachi-sama! You're so nice!" the girl said cheerily.  
  
(A couple months later) A girl with long black hair was on the floor of her house, sobbing. Next to her lay two figures, lying in pools of red blood.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Don't die! Please!" the girl cried through uncontrollable wails, "Why did he do this?! WHY?"  
  
The little girl ran out and screamed, "HELP! MY PARENTS ARE DYING! PLEASE HELP ME!" She ran from door to door, only to find that every member of those houses were also lying in a pool of blood, dead. Eyes blank, mouth open with shock and horror. It would scar the tiny girl for the rest of her life. Blinded with tears, she ran, and suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
The girl looked up, "Itachi! YOU MURDERER! GET AWAY! I KNOW YOU DID IT! I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU KILL THEM! HOW COULD YOU!? HOW DARE—"  
  
She was cut off by a large hand covering her mouth, and suddenly he whispered into her ear, "Gomen nasai, little Sakura. Run away, or else next time, I'll kill you too." Then, suddenly, he was gone.  
  
The little girl, scared, but also a ninja genius, ran back into her home. Trying to ignore the corpses of her family, she searched through a large book of jutsus. Unable to find one, she decided she would need to invent one. For nights and days, the girl, only 5, wondered aimlessly, practicing her chakra usage and jutsu skills. The village was gone, and she felt...so alone.  
  
Finally, one day, she suddenly was able to change her appearance. Yet, after she had finally accomplished her goal, she had reached a different town, and there, she collapsed from hunger, and overuse of chakra. Waking up in the hospital the little girl was asked her name, and was quick to answer with "Haruno" as her clan name. She found a mirror, and examined herself. Pink hair, with green eyes. It was her dream look, the only flaw in this appearance was the large forehead, but she supposed it would have to do. Two parents adopted her, and she was quickly given a home.  
  
The little girl grew up quickly, and was soon known by all, as Haruno Sakura.  
  
Sasuke woke up. Groggily, trying to open his eyes, his mind clicked. So, Sakura was an Uchiha from the start after all...  
  
"Do you understand now?" came a familiar voice.  
  
Sasuke looked up at Sakura, "Yeah."  
  
"Good." Sakura said with a weak smile, and her two, fully developed, blood red sharingan eyes glimmered dangerously. 


End file.
